Cloud Rider
Cloud Rider (クラウドライダー, Kuraudo Raidā) ist ein Lied von Tanaka Hayato (Musik) in Zusammenarbeit mit Jane Su (Lyrics), welches von IA gesungen wird. Hintergrund Cloud Rider wurde für das Album IA/02-COLOR- komponiert, welches im Rahmen des IA PROJECTs, die zweite Sammlung ihrer Lieder ist. Es wird ebenfalls in dem Spiel IA/VT -COLORFUL- für die PS VITA vorhanden sein. Cloud Rider ist in der Hall of Fame. Lyrics Japanisch= 遠い記憶に埋もれて錆びた地図 3つ電車を乗り継ぎ着いた街 これが渋谷の雑踏なのか いつかのキミなら滲んで消えた 同じ顔して歩けばモンスタァ あの店はもうどこかに消えちゃった タイムカプセル引っ張り出して てのひらで転がし眺めてる 「それ、いつの話？」　鏡に聞いても無表情で 記憶　夢　途切れ途切れ　7年前は昨日だよ 時を越えて　いまキミに会いに来た 上っ面を滑る滑る感情　煮詰まり詰まる愛情 彼方に光る雲の隙間から　フワフワの現実が見切れたら 褪せる褪せる願望　目隠し隠す本当 誰もがそうギリギリのクラウドライダー ふたりひそかに交わした口約束 空で歌えるあの日の流行り唄 これが地元の葛藤だから 逃げ出せるチャンスは一度だけ 「つぎ、いつ帰るの？」　電話の問いにも無反応で 細い　糸　途切れ途切れ　作り話は自由だね 時を越えて　いまキミに会いに来た 胸の中巡り巡る空想　歪んで歪（ひず）む衝動 彼方に光る雲の隙間から　フワフワの現実が見切れたら 戻る戻る反応　眼差し射抜く深層 誰もがそうギリギリのクラウドライダー 見たことのない笑顔で泣く 人に言えない話　増えたかな？ 祈りと逆走していくリアリティ 驚くことにそれでもキミは僕の特別のままだ 時を越えて　いまここに会いに来た 上っ面を滑る滑る感情　煮詰まり詰まる愛情 彼方に光る雲の隙間から　フワフワの現実が見切れたら 褪せる褪せる願望　目隠し隠す本当 誰もがそう彷徨う僕さえも　いまキミに会いに来た 胸の中巡り巡る空想　歪んで歪（ひず）む衝動 彼方に光る雲の隙間から　フワフワの現実が見切れたら 戻る戻る反応　眼差し射抜く深層 誰もがそうギリギリのクラウドライダー |-|Romaji= Tōi kioku ni umorete sabita chizu Itsu densha o noritsugi tsuita machi Kore ga Shibuya no zattō na no ka Itsuka no kimi nara nijinde kieta Onaji gao shite arukeba monsutaa Ano mise wa mō dokoka ni kiechatta Taimu kapuseru hippari dashite Te no hira de korogashi nagameteru 「Sore, itsu no hanashi?」 Kagami ni kiite mo muhyōjō de Kioku yume togire togire nana-nen mae wa kinō da yo Toki o koete ima kimi ni ai ni kita Uwattsura o zuru zuru kanjō nitsumari tsumaru aijō Kanata ni hikaru kumo no sukima kara fuwafuwa no genjitsu ga mikiretara Aseru aseru ganbō mekakushi kakusu hontō Daremo ga sō giri giri no kuraudo raidā Futari hisoka ni kawashita kuchi yakusoku Sora de utaeru ano hi no hayari uta Kore ga jimoto no kattō dakara Nigedaseru chansu wa ichido dake 「Tsugi, itsu kaeru no?」 Denwa no toi ni mo mu hannō de Hosoi ito togire togire tsukuribanashi wa jiyū da ne Toki o koete ima kimi ni ai ni kita Mune no naka meguri meguru kūsō yugande hizumu shōdō Kanata ni hikaru kumo no sukima kara fuwafuwa no genjitsu ga mikiretara Modoru modoru hannō manazashi inuku shinsō Daremo ga sō giri giri no kuraudo raidā Mita koto no nai egao de naku Hito ni ienai hanashi fueta kana? Inori to gyakusō shite iku riariti Odoroku koto ni soredemo kimi wa boku no tokubetsu no mama da Toki o koete ima koko ni ai ni kita Uwattsura o zuru zuru kanjō nitsumari tsumaru aijō Kanata ni hikaru kumo no sukima kara fuwafuwa no genjitsu ga mikiretara Aseru aseru ganbō mekakushi kakusu hontō Daremo ga sō samayō boku sae mo ima kimi ni ai ni kita Mune no naka meguri meguru kūsō yugande hizumu shōdō Kanata ni hikaru kumo no sukima kara fuwafuwa no genjitsu ga mikiretara Modoru modoru hannō manazashi inuku shinsō Daremo ga sō giri giri no kuraudo raidā |-|Englisch= The rusted map buried in my distant memories Changing trains 3 times, I reached town Is this the bustle of Shibuya? The you from some time blurred and disappeared If a monster walks making the same face That Shop has already disappeared somewhere Taking out my time capsule I roll it in the palm of my hand, gazing at it 「That's, a story from when?」 I ask the mirror, but it remains expressionless Memories, dreams disconnect 7 years ago is yesterday Crossing through time I immediately came to meet you Feelings slipping, slipping through surfaces Feelings packed at a standstill From the opening in the clouds shining beyond If I give up this light reality Fading, fading wishes The concealed truth Anyone else is, yes, a last moment cloud rider The two of us secretly promised out loud We could sing that day's popular songs from memory Because this is a local conflict There's only one chance to escape 「When's the next time you'll come back?」 I don't even have a response to the question The thin string is cut This made-up story is freedom, isn't it? Crossing through time I immediately came to meet you Daydreams spinning, spinning in my chest Warped, distorted, impulses From the opening in the clouds shining beyond If I give up this light reality A response is returned, returned Depth piercing your gaze Anyone else is, yes, a last moment cloud rider I cry with a smile that hasn't been seen Are unspeakable stories multiplying within people? With prayers, reality runs in reverse Surprisingly, even so, you're special to me Crossing through time I immediately came to meet you Feelings slipping, slipping through surfaces Feelings packed at a standstill From the opening in the clouds shining beyond If I give up this light reality Fading, fading wishes The concealed truth Anyone else is, yes, lost, even I I immediately came to meet you Daydreams spinning, spinning in my chest Warped, distorted, impulses From the opening in the clouds shining beyond If I give up this light reality A response is returned, returned Depth piercing your gaze Anyone else is, yes, a last moment cloud rider Credits goes to ♫ Kategorie:Song Kategorie:IA Kategorie:Tanaka Hayato Kategorie:Jane Su